


To remember me by

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Eames has to leave to go to Tallinn, he intercepts Arthur as he's about to step into the shower and gives him something to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To remember me by

Before he even opened his eyes, Arthur knew that drinking the night before had been a mistake. It had been red wine, too, and that was always his downfall. But it was their anniversary and Eames had insisted on treating him to a ridiculously expensive Domaine de la Romanée-Conti that had tasted divine with the Eggplant Parmigiana Eames had made for them – though that had caused a minor but inevitable spat of bickering over the word _aubergine_ versus _eggplant_.

Still, it had only been two bottles and Arthur just felt fuzzy around the edges rather than hungover. He didn’t have to be in work at any particular time; Cobb had never been a stickler for early mornings and the architect they were working with on this one didn’t seem to like daylight. There was plenty of time to linger over brunch and maybe even afternoon tea before heading to the office, which meant more time spent with Eames before he flew to Estonia in the evening.

He turned his head to see Eames still asleep and smiled. His hair was unstyled and fell over his forehead; he needed a shave: he was simply gorgeous. Even though Eames was not as fastidious about his appearance as Arthur was, he still took care to look put together and only Arthur ever saw him like this. Out of their common acquaintances, Arthur was fairly sure he was the only one who knew about his tattoos. This rougher, rawer Eames was for his eyes only; just as Eames was the only one who ever saw Arthur in jeans, with his hair in its natural wave. He spent a moment just gazing at him, trying to commit this image to memory.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Eames’s shoulder, Arthur carefully slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. They might not be in a great hurry but they didn’t have all day either. He turned the shower on, giving it time to heat up as he rummaged through his wash bag. When he was about to step under the deliciously hot water he was startled by a strong arm snaking around his waist.

“Eames!”

“Good morning, Arthur.” A kiss was pressed against the back of his neck.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry, love.” Another kiss, the other arm around his waist as well, pulling him back against the solid body behind him. Arthur relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling safe and content and happy. It was something Eames did every time their lives took them in separate directions, the day before one of them left for another country; something that reminded them of how good they were together. So when Eames slid his right hand down Arthur’s stomach and gently started to stroke his cock he wasn’t surprised. He just melted back against Eames, intertwined his fingers with those of Eames’s left hand where it rested on his stomach. The full lips that Arthur loved left a trail of butterfly kisses across the back of his neck before bringing teeth and tongue into it, nipping ever-so-gently at the skin where neck met shoulders. And the hand that was stroking him knew everything that Arthur loved, how being touched just so made him shudder with pleasure, how to build the sweetness slowly, so slowly until everything melted together in a symphony of perfection and Arthur forgot how to breathe; and then a gasp, just a gasp as he was pushed over the edge and his climax ripped through him with devastating force.

Eames was having to hold him upright now as Arthur pulled everything back together: his thoughts, his breathing, his composure. Still Eames was gently kissing the back of his neck and Arthur moaned, his heart aching, almost ready to beg Eames to stay with him and not to go to Tallinn.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I know exactly what I do to you,” Eames murmured, his lips brushing the skin of Arthur’s neck as he spoke. “And I do it because I want to give you something to remember me by. It could be months until we see one another again so I need to give you something spectacular for a parting gift.”

Arthur just murmured in agreement, his mind still putting itself together after that orgasm. He stepped under the shower, pulling Eames in with him, and as the warm water revived his mental faculties he began to construct a plan of how he would return the favour with a spectacular gift of his own before brunch.

“I know that smile,” Eames said as he lathered shampoo into his hair. “What are you planning?”

“Payback.”

Eames just chuckled, a deeply sexy sound. “I look forward to it, darling.”


End file.
